


Back into the Closet

by ilikeshipment



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, casual ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons fool around in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back into the Closet

                Grif pulled Simmons into the supply closet and swiftly shut the door behind them. He grabbed the chain for the light switch and watched as musty, yellow light filtered over Simmons’ face. His face was red and his eyes were unsure. He bit his lip.

                “I don’t know about this,” Simmons spoke slowly. “I feel like we should leave before anyone finds out.”

                Grif huffed. “I think we’ll be just fine,” he said as he sat down on a stack of cardboard boxes. Simmons lifted his eyebrows.

                “Sure those can handle the weight?” He asked jokingly. Grif told him to shut up. Then he told him to turn around.

                Simmons’ blushed deepened. “And why would I do that, Grif?”

                “Because we’re in here to have fun.”

                “But how would me-“ Grif wiggled his eyebrows a bit. “Okay, fine.” Before obeying Grif’s command, he leaned down to kiss him. Because, come on, who doesn’t make out before messing around? He kept his hands on Grif’s knees and Grif’s calloused, dark hands surrounded Simmons’ face. Grif’s thumb stroked the parts of his cheeks that were actual flesh. Most of the left side of Simmon’s face was metal, as was the rest of that side of his body, but Grif knew were his actual nerves were at this point and he used that knowledge well.

                Simmons added more pressure to the kiss and got Grif’s mouth to open. Their tongues slid around each other and Grif only pulled away to bite at Simmons’ lower lip. He lapped into Simmons’ mouth a few more times and that just made him friskier. Simmons moved forward again, but this time to straddle Grif’s lap. Grif took full advantage of this and slid his hands under Simmons’ shirt to feel his lean body and grab at his hips. Simmons moaned into his mouth.

                “Please get up and turn around,” Grif said breathlessly. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick.

                “Yes, sir.”

                “Fuck.” Grif quickly helped Simmons get off and he turned him around. Simmons leaned his elbows on the shelves that were in front of him. His ass right in Grif’s face. Grif reached around and undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees. He kissed up Simmon’s right thigh, pulling his underwear along his mouth until right before he reached his ass. He heard a nice moan come from his boyfriend. Grinning, he rubbed his thumb along the junction of where flesh meets metal high on Simmons’ left thigh. His body twitched as if he got chills. He then ran his tongue right above the junction.

                ” _Grif_ ,” Simmons said, half angry-half horny. Grif just chuckled and tugged at Simmons’ boxer-briefs until they came down. He started to mouth at Simmons’ left cheek. Biting and sucking, all while grabbing at the other cheek. He looked greedy as he licked along, occasionally looking up to see Simmons biting his fist.

                He moved along to the other cheek, sucking more on this one to get a stronger reaction from Simmons, who was now panting a little louder. If the hallway was quiet, someone right on the other side of the door could probably hear him. The thought made Grif’s dick twitch. He moved to the center of Simmons’ ass, right above his entrance and flicked his tongue repeatedly against it. That earned a nice series of ‘fuck’s from Simmons.

                But Grif thought, ‘ _Not yet._ ’ He had to stand a little bit to continue licking up Simmon’s ass. He lifted his shirt up more and bit along his lower back. He decided it would be a wonderful idea to leave hickey right above his ass. That’ll get some nice stares in the locker rooms.

                “Grif, come onnn,” Simmons begged.

                Grif thought that was a nice moment to finally, slowly, swirl his tongue around Simmons’ entrance. He gathered saliva in his mouth and then spit it out, letting it pool over his hole. Some of it dripped to the ground. With more force this time, he licked over the hole repeatedly until Simmons’ literally growled.

                “Grif, I swear to god,” he said through his teeth. Grif took his cue and pushed his tongue into Simmons, who lost control for a second and let out, what could be considered by some, a porn star moan. If Grif could, he’d be smirking. He continued tongue-fucking his boy until he saw him reach under and started to touch himself. Grif thought, “ _Good idea”_ and undid his pants and pulled out his own cock, slowly jerking it off.

                Simmons was practically squirming now. Grif had to put one of his hands on his hip to settle him. Both their breathing picked up as they neared climax together.

                “Grif, fuck, I’m coming.” Simmons was sweating and was having trouble keeping himself upright.

                Grif pulled away just long enough to pant, “Me, too.”

                Simmons bit his arm as he moaned out load and came onto the floor. Grif jerked himself harder until he came with a little more flamboyance, his cum landing on Simmons’ thighs. “Fuck,” he sighed, leaning his head against the wall.

                “Correct,” Simmons’ said, pulling his shirt back down. “Anything in those boxes we could use to clean up?”

                Grif just chuckled. Of course Simmons just wants to clean up and get on with their day. He never relaxed. Grif just ripped open the closest box to him, which conveniently enough, was filled with toilet paper. He opened a roll and cleaned off Simmons’ legs.

                “How you managed to get it up there, I’ll never know.”

                “My dick is just talented.”  Simmons breathed a laugh as he got his pants back on. He used more of the roll to clean the floor and then turned around to face Grif. Who just smiled, grabbed Simmons’ shoulders, and pulled him down to kiss him gently. Kindly.

                “I love you and I love you more for letting us have fun like this,” he said quickly. Simmons smiled and kissed his nose.

                “I love you, too, asshole.”

                They opened the door and peaked around both sides. No one. They walked out and down the hall as if nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> For the bae, moosetashioedmonocle


End file.
